Blog użytkownika:WeruxesLadynoir/To jest opowiadanie?
To jest opowiadanie? '' Rozdział I - Niezwykły dar ''Nazywam się Marinette i jestem zwyczajną licealistką ze średnimi ocenami. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nazywa się Alya. Gdy już myślałam, że tak zostanie na zawsze, los postanowił obdarować mnie niezwykłym darem. Był piękny i słoneczny dzień, więc razem z Alyą poszłam na spacer po Paryżu. Po pewnym czasie zobaczyłam Adriena. Zapomniałam powiedzieć o nim? Adrien to chłopak z mojej klasy i mogłabym opowiadać o nim godzinami, lecz nie chcę was zanudzać. Wracając do histori...Zaczęłam gapić się na niego i przestałam słuchać Alyi. Jak zobaczyła, że jej nie słucham zdenerwowała się i poszła. Zrobiło mi się smutno, więc poszłam jej poszukać, aby ją przeprosić, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nigdzie jej nie było. Nagle poczułam ukłucie w szyi, tak jakby ktoś wbił mi tam igłę. Pewnie się nie myliłam, bo od razu po tym uczuciu zasnęłam. Obudziłam się po kilku godzinach, ale w tym samym miejscu. Myślałam, że coś się stanie i obudzę się w ciemni fotograficznej ( za dużo Life is Strange xdd), albo w scenie akcji. Postanowiłam pójść do domu. Gdy wróciłam, na dworze robiło się ciemno, więc położyłam się spać. Obudziłam się dokładnie o 12:00 w nocy. Wszystko było rozmazane, ale widziałam jakąś czerwoną istotę. Po minucie patrzenia na nią, odezwała się. Powiedziała mi, że jest Kwami, a ja zostałam superbohaterką - Biedronką. Na początku byłam pewna, że to jakiś realistyczny sen, ale po tym jak spadłam z łóżka, stwierdziłam, że to się dzieje naprawdę, bo w końcu po upadku obudziłabym się. Po sekundzie zaczęła mi o wszystkim opowiadać. Mówiła, że razem z innym superbohaterem Czarnym Kotem będę ratowała Paryż i mówiła też, że moją bronią jest Jo-jo, a supermocą Szczęśliwy Traf. Zaczęłam być podekscytowana, bo przecież nie każdy z dnia na dzień dowiaduje się, że będzie ratował Paryż. Gdy uszłyszałam o tym wszystkim przestałam jej słuchać, ale opowiadała coś o Władcy Cieni i Akumie. Rozdział II- Początek podwójnego życia. Wstałam późno, bo za dwie minuty musiałam być w szkole! Najszybciej jak potrafiłam ubrałam się i miałam już wyjść, gdy Kwami dała mi pomysł, abym poszła jako biedronka, poonieważ będę szybciej. Pierwsze co przyszło mi na myśl po tych słowach to: nie potrafię używać broni biedronki i jak ktoś mnie zobaczy? Od razu zobaczyła moje zakłopotanie i powiedziała, że to ma się w genach. Posłuchałam jej. Przemieniłam się i zaczęłam jak najnormalniejszy człowiek skakać po budynkach xD. '' ''W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się w szkole, na lekcji matematyki. Usiadłam obok Alyi i zaczęłam ją przepraszać za wczoraj, ale ona nic nie pamiętała! Zaczęła się huśtać na krześle. ''-Alya przestań! Jak rozwalisz sobie głowę, to dostaniesz jeszcze uwagę za pobrudzenie ławki krwią ( to z mojego życia wzięte xd) Krzyknęła nauczycielka.'' ''-Dobrze. Odpowiedziała cicho moja przyjaciółka.'' Dalej lekcja przebiegała w ciszy, przynajmniej tak myślę xd. Nie potrafiłam skupić się na temacie. Moje myśli zostały dręczone przez zielone ufoludki z kosmosu! Nie, no żartuje (niestety ^^). Zadręczało mnie jedno pytanie, a mianowicie: Kim jest Czarny Kot? Po sekundzie, która była dla innych wiecznością, skończyły się zajęcia. Już miałam wracać do domu, gdy niespodziewanie pojawił się różowy, wielki, zły króliczek! Szybko poszukałam miejsca na transformacje, a następnie chciałam atakować króliczka moim Jo-jo, ale ktoś mi przeszkodził. Kto? Dręczyciel moich myśli, czyli nikt inny jak Czarny Kot. Wyciągnął taki fajny kijek, a ja dostałam tylko Jo-jo (Foch >.<). Trochę to zajęło, zamim go/ją pokonaliśmy. Ja musiałam użyć Szczęśliwego trafu, a on Kotaklizmu. Już mieliśmy iść w swoje strony, ale kocurek pomyślał sobie, że jak jesteśmy współpracownikami to się w sobie zakochamy, pobieżemy i będziemy mieć dzieci xD. Nie zasmucając go, uciekłam gdy nie patrzył. W końcu po całym dniu chciałam się położyć i odpocząć, ale jakiś kot. Pewnie wszyscy wiedzą jaki, zaczął mi przeszkadzać. To był...kot mojego sąsiada xDDD. (myśleliście, że to nasz koteł? xDDDD) Minął miesiąc. Powoli przyzwyczajałam się do takiego życia i do dziwnych ('Dla mnie fajnych :3') żartów kiciusia. Tyle się ich osłuchałam, że w domu na obiedzie palnę czasami jednym z nich. Rodzice próbują się z nich śmiać na siłę, aby nie zrobić mi przykrości, ale i tak wiem, żę udają. Może zacznę opowiadać jednak jakiś dzień z życia? Myślę, że będzie ciekawiej. Zaczynajmy :3 O dziwo wstałam bardzo wcześnie. Myślałam, że porobię coś na komputerze, ale nie. Oczywiście moje całe życie było zaplanowane przez świat. Dlatego gdy usiadłam na moim sweet różowym krześle, pojawił się wszędzie czarny obraz. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje? Umarłam? Nie, to nie było to. Sama nadal do końca nie wiem co się działo ('Jedynie ja wiem i zaraz wy się dowiecie ^^'). Zaczęłam krzyczeć, wołać rodziców i wszystko inne co mogłam wtedy zrobić. Po dziesięciu minutach byłam już u okulisty. Zdziwił się trochę moim przyjazdem. Dlaczego? Okazało się, żę miałam na oczach czarne soczewki, które były niedopasowane. Zastanawiało mnie tylko, dlaczego wcześniej wszystko widziałam i skąd wzięłam soczewki? kulista odpowiedział mi żartobliwie, żę to była... '''Czarna Magia' :o. Myślał, że ja żartuję, ale pytałam się na serio! Po kilku chwilach byłam już w domu.'' Zapowiadał się całkiem zwyczajny dzień bez biedronki, dlatego mogłam jako jeden z niewielu dni patrzeć przez wszystkie lekcje na Adriena! Aaaaaaaaaaaa...! Na samą myśl o tym miałam motylki w brzuchu, a miałam tylko siedzieć za nim. Już przy samym wejściu do szkoły Alya zaczęła mi opowiadać o biedroblogu, odkryciu kim jest biedronka i czarny kot. Tym razem zaskoczyła mnie masakrycznie ('Ciekawe czym :D'). Doszła ona do przekonania, że MÓJ Adrien jest BIEDRONKĄ! Biedronką! Stałam przez chwilę jak wryta w ziemię, ale zapytałam się jej czy wie, ż Adrien to CHŁOPAK, a biedronka to DZIEWCZYNA? Odpowiedziała, że wie, ale gdy zaczęłam się jej pytać jak to jest możliwe to odpowiedziała mi ,że ('Słuchajta uważnie xd') po transformacji zamienia się w dziewczynę! Dziewczynę! Miałam ochotę powiedzieć jej prawdę, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić. Nie zważając na t zapytałam się kto jest czarnym kotem? Jeżeli mam być szczera to bałam się odp owiedzi, po tym co mi chwilę wcześniej powiedziała. Jej przypuszczenia były takie, że drugim superbohaterem był Nino. Była pewna, że to co mówi to prawda, a więc podeszła do "biedronki i czarnego kota" i na całe gardło krzyknęła "Adrien, jesteś biedronką, a ty Nino czarnym kotem! Razem chronicie Paryż!". Nino był zdziwiony tymi przypuszczeniami, ale po chwili parsknął śmiechem. Za to Adrien wziął głębki oddech i zrobił wielkie oczy. Przez sekundę zastanawiałam się nawet czy nie jest moim współpracownikiem, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdziłam, że nie. Mój kochany Adrien był o wiele lepszy od czarnego kota! Nawet sto razy lepszy ('Gdyby znała prawdę xd...)'' ''Zadzwonił dzwonek i musiałam iść na lekcje. Postanowiłam nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy i robić zadania. Zauważyła'm jednak, że Adrien od czasu krzyknięcia Alyi zachowywał się dziwnie. Czy to mogła być prawda...?'' Rozdział III- Muszę być czujna. Po wczorajszych domysłach Alyi postanowiłam być bardzie czujna. Dałam sobie zdanie, aby dowiedzieć się kim jest mój współpracownik. On raczej też zaczął się zastanawiać kim jestem, ponieważ jeszcze bardziej był wszystkiego ciekawy. Wygląda na to, że oboje zastanawiamy się kim jesteśmy w normalym życiu. Czasami zastanawiam się czy nie pokazać mu mojej prawdziwej twarzy ('Nie, bo będzie za łatwo :p')?' '' **U Adriena** ('Pierwszy raz robię takie cuś ^^-zamiana bohaterów)'' Prawie było - myślałem sobie. Gdyby świat dowiedział się kim jestem miałbym przechlapane u ojca ('Tak jak ja, gdyby rodzice dowiedzieli się, że zamiast się uczyć piszę opowiadania :3'). ''-Wiem! - Krzyknąłem'' ''-Wiesz, aby dać mi ser? - Odpowiedział Plagg - W takim razie nic nie wiesz (Foch Plagga na Adriena >.<)'' ''-Dobra dostniesz ten ser, lecz dostaniesz go więcej jak pomożesz mi dwiedzieć się kim jest biedronsia. - Dałem propozycję.'' ''-Zgadzam się, tylko daj ser!- Oznajmił szczęśliwy Plagg (Koniec focha xd)'' ''-To zaczynamy myślenie :3- Powiedziałem śpiewająco'' ''-Co, jakie myślenie? Aaaaaa...zdałem sobie sprawę z głupoty słów, które mówię (Dopiero teraz? xd) - ... Plagg.'' Siedzieliśmy tak chyba z dwie godziny, a w końcu nic nie wymyśliliśy :(. W końcu zobaczyłem coś za oknem, to były jednorożce! Co one tutaj robią, znowu akuma? Przemieniłem się szybko i poskakałem po budynkach. Po skończonym ratowaniu byłem szczęśliwy. Wymyśliłem co zrobię, ale do tego potrzebuję nieprzytomnej biedronki. Po sekundzie walnąłem ją patelnią w głowę, żartuję podczas walki sama zemdlała ('Ta, na pewno :p'). Mój plan poszedł w życie. Gdy biedronsia zaczynała się budzić, szybko zapytałem ją o adres zamieszkania. Nieświadoma, odpowiedziała mi. Weszliśmy do jej pokoju od góry i położyłem ją w łóżku. Teraz wiedziałem gdzie mieszka! Niespodziewanie zrobiła coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewałem, a mianowicie poprosiła mnie, a zarazem pociągnęła, abym położył się obok niej. Po chwili zasnąłem tam. **U Alyi** ('Znowu to robię ^^.PS. Zakończenie nie jest moje, wzięłam je z komiksów robionych przez fanów biedronki i czarnego kota')'' ''Gdy wstałam postanowiłam obudzić z Nino Marinett. Połączyłam się z nim na smartfonie i pobiegłam do domu Marinett. Jak weszłam, to zobaczyłam coś szokującego. W łóżku Marinett był Adrien ('Uuuuuuu... xd')! Na szczęście dalej spali i nie zobaczyli mnie, dlatego zostawiłam ich w spokoju i poszłam do szkoły. Rozdział IV - On jest Czarnym Kotem? **U Mari** Obudziłam się, gdy ktoś zamykał drzwi, a do tego nic ze wczoraj nie pamiętałam. W moim łóżku był jakiś chłopak, przykryty poduszką, więc nie wiedziałam kto to mógł być. Po chwili patrzenia na niego, zrozumiałam, że to Czarny Kot, ale co on u mnie w łóżku robił?! Spałam z nim? Tyle pytań cisnęło mi się na myśl, ale tylko szturchnęłam go lekko i poprosiłam, aby się przemienił. Zrobił to bez gadania ('Ciekawe jak miał coś powiedzieć? xd'). Zapomniałam powiedzieć, a raczej napisać, że chwilę wcześniej sama się przemieniłam. Oczywiście obudził się, a ja poprosiłam go, aby mi to wszystko wytłumaczył, a gdyby przyszli moi rodzice? Co by powiedzieli? Nie dowieżając patrzyłam na niego, gdy zaczął mi wyjaśniać swój pobyt w moim pokoju. Odkładając tę historię na później, wyprosiłam go z mojego domu, aby móc pójść do szkoły. Pod moimi drzwiami stała Alya. Najwidzoczniej przez ten cały czas czekała na mnie. Od razu zaczęła pytać się mnie, co Adrien robił w moim łóżeczku. Czy to możliwe, że miłość mojego życia, jest też moim współpracownikiem? Wychodzi na to, że ON się we mnie zakochał, a ja mu odmawiałam! Miałam ochotę rozpłakać się ze smutku, a zarazem szczęścia. Pomyślałam, aby mu powiedzieć, ale nie mogłam tego zrobić, ponieważ była to tajemnica. Postanowiłam jednak dawać mu oznaki, że to ja i oczywiście odwzajemnię jego uczucia ('Ciekawe jaką miał minę :D')'' ''Jak weszłam z Alyą do klasy, zobaczyłam, że Adrien dziwnie się zachowuje. Może on też wiedział? **U Adriena** ('Będzie to od początku, ale jego oczami ^^')'' ''Wychodzi na to, że spałem w pokoju Biedrony. Zbudziłem się podczas transformacji, z poduszką na głowie. Biedronsia poprosiła mnie, abym wszystko od początku jej wytłumaczył ('Pewnie był zadowolony z tej sytuacji xd'). Po sekundzie niestety ('Albo stety :3') wyprosiła mnie z domu. Wyszedłem górą i polatałem po budynkach ('Znowu xd') do szkoły. Znalazłem spokojne miejsce, gdzie nikt mnie nie zobaczy i znowu stałem się nudnym Adrienem. Gdy wszedłem do klasy, zaczepił mnie Nino i zaczął pytać się mnie, dlaczego spałem z Mari ('Kolejny się pyta xd'). Czy to możliwe, że moją ukochaną była Marinett? Dlatego cały czas się spóźnia i wychodzi w środku lekcji. Jak mam jej to powiedzieć i czy wogóle mam jej to mówić. Na razie chyba zostawię to dla siebie. Gdy weszła, chciałem do niej podejść i jej powiedzieć, ale przypomniałem sobie, że jak jest Biedronką nie chce ze mną być, więc teraz pewnie też by nie chciała. Rozdział V - ZAPOWIADA SIĘ RANDKA? ♥ W końcu mieliśmy misję. Akuma zawładnęła naszą nauczycielką ('Wow'). Pokonaliśmy ją nieco wolniej, niż zawsze, ponieważ raczej każde już z nas wiedziało z kim współpracuje. Jednak udało się nam i po skończonym ratowaniu, jak zawsze Paryża, podeszłem do Mari , ('Teraz chwila na którą wszyscy czekają, a szczególnie NW xd') złapałem ją w talii i pocałowałem ją. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny, gdy się całowaliśmy miałem dziwne uczucie. Było ono piękne. Potem patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, aż nie wytrzymałem i poleciało pytanie: ''-M- m -mari, może chciałabyś pójść ze mną na kolację?-Powiedziałem to jąkając się.'' ''-Z tobą? Pewnie.- Odpowiedziała wysyłając mi promienny uśmiech.'' ''-Pasuje ci 18?- Gdy to mówiłem w środu chciałem eksplodować.'' ''-Oczywiście- Pwiedziała, po czym szybko pocałwała mnie w policzek.'' Przyszedłem do domu, a moja pierwsza myśl "Trafiłem do innej rodziny?"('Chciałbyś :p'). Mój ojciec był szczęśliwy, gdy zapytałem się skąd ten uśmiech na jego twarzy, odpowiedział tylko, abym poszedł do pokoju, a sam zobaczę. Gdy wszedłem zacząłem płakać ze szczęścia, ponieważ na moim łóżku siedziała, piękna kobieta, której zdjęcie mam w telefonie i na komputerze. Podszedłem do niej, a ona przytuliła mnie i otarła mi łzy, spływające po policzkach. Nagle zapytała się mnie: ''-Synu, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. '' ''-Co mamo?'' ''-Na świecie jest takie coś, nazywające się Miraculum. Wiesz co to jest?'' -''T-t-tak, wiem sporo o tym, a dlaczego pytasz?'' ''-Właśnie to było powodem mojego zniknięcia. Twój ojciec leczył się psychicznie, a ja byłam i jestem posiadaczka niebieskiego miraculum. W pewnym czasie Gabriel chciał zapanować nad światem, kontrolować dobrą i złą energią. Gdy mi to wyznał, musiałam uciekać, ponieważ Miraculum było ukryte w naszym domu, zatrzymałam Niebieskie Kwami, a resztę oddałam mistrzowi Fu, po czym uciekłam. Jesteś już prawie dorosły, a więc chcę ci je przekazać.'' ''-Nie mogę go przyjąć mamo. Ja jestem już posiadaczem Kwami Czarnego Kota i wraz z Biedronką ratujemy Paryż.'' Jak jej wyjawiłem moją tamiemnicę, mocno się zdziwiła, po czym pocałowała mnie w czoło i z promiennym, sztucznym uśmiechem wyszła. Była już 17:30, a o 18:00 miałem przyjść po Mari. Wskoczyłem szybko w jakieś lepsze ciuchy i pobiegłem. Jej drzwi od domu, były otwarte, a dom cały zdemolowany. W środku była karteczka z napisem: "Jeżeli chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć swoją ukochaną, przyjdź do parku o północy i oddaj mi Kwami Czarnego Kota!" W kółko chodziłem myśląc o tej karteczce. Kto mógł ją zostawić? Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem, że muszę uratować biedronkę. Do spotkania miałem 6 godzin, a ciągnęły się one masakrycznie. Przez cały ten czas buszowałem w domu mojej kropeczki, ale bez skutku. Próbowałem do niej dzwonić z miliard razy, aż w końcu odebrała. Twarz miała całą podrapaną i ledwo co mówiła. ''-My lady! Co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? '' ''-K-k-kocie, pomocy. - Powiedziała to ostatkami sił.'' ''-Gdzie jesteś?- Przerażony zapytałem.'' ''-Na cmentarzu - Wydusiła to z siebie, po czym zemdlała'' Ciężko mi jest opisać to co czułem. To tak jakby ktoś obiecał dać wam lody w rożku, a dał sam rożek ('Potworność ;-;). Bez obmyślenia planu, pobiegłem ile fabryka dała mi sił. Po dziesięciu minutach znalazłem się na miejscu. Była to scena jak z horroru. Gdy zobaczyłem jak jakieś osoby w czarnych płaszczach znęcają się nad biedronką, miarka się przebrała. Wściekły rzuciłem się na nich i miałem ochotę wydrapać im oczy. Jak widziałem jej cierpienia, miałem uczucie, jakbym to ja był na jej miejscu. Walczyliśmy z dobre pół godziny, aż w końcu jeden z nich wziął nóż i zaczął grozić, że jak się nie poddam to ją zabije! Oczywiście musiałem zrobić wszystko, aby Mari żyła, więc zrobiłem to co mi kazali. W końcu pokazali kim są, a był to mój tata wraz z mamą! '' ''-Mamo! Cały czas to byłaś ty? Dlaczego?'' ''-Nie bądź głupi! Od początku ja tutaj sprawowałam władzę, a ty już dawno miałeś zginąć! Nigdy nie byłeś chciany, ale przez to, że twój ojciec jest głupi przeżyłeś! Dlatego teraz musiałam wymyślisz na szybko jakąś historyjkę, abyś nic nie podejrzewał!'' Jej słowa strasznie mnie bolały. Miałem się nie urodzić. Czułem jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach, a potem uderzyła mnie z całej siły, aż straciłem przytomnść. **Oczami Mari** Póżno w nocy, gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam obok siebie Adriena. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu byłam odwiązana, ale z Adrienem było o wiele gorzej. W całym ciele miał powkładane noże. Moje siły wróciły w samą porę, ponieważ pojawili się rodzice Adriena! Nie przejmowali się tym, że z tego co widziałam zabili własnego syna! Od razu powiedzieli mi swój plan. Byli na tyle silni, aby zniszczyć świat. Miałam tylko jedno wyjście. Dostać boską siłę, lecz gdy się ją dostało miało się siłę, na jeden ruch. Szybko wzięłam pierścień Kota i aktywowałam go. Tak, dostałam boską siłę, ale mogłam uratować albo Adriena albo wszystkich innych na świecie. Chociaż mocno kochałam Adriena nie potrafiłam ocalić go ,a poświęcić wszystkich innych. Ocaliłam świat, a Adrien zmarł. '' Tydzień później'' Właśnie wychodziłam z pogrzebu Adriena. Pewnie zapytacie, co zrobiłam z Miraculum moim i Adriena? Oddałam je. Nie potrafiłam patrzeć na nie po tym co się wydarzyło. Nic o tym nie mówiłam, ale skńczyłam szkołę. Los zesłam mi jednak niespodzinkę. Spodziewałam się dziecka, którym była dziewczynka. Jak to się stało? Sama nie wiem. Przecież nie robiłam TEGO z Adrienem, ani z nikim innym. '' ''Pstanowiłam zacząć życie od nowa z Emmą, tak ją nazwałam. Przeprowadzałam się do nowego miejsca - Holandii. Będę prowadzić teraz nowe życie, bez Kwami, ratowania Paryża i bez miłości mojego życia. Kto wie, może spotkam kogoś innego? Na razie nic nie mogę powiedzieć. '''Sezon II Rozdział I – Nowy początek Za dwa dni mijał rok, od mojego przeprowadzenia się z Emmą. Mała miała już trzy miesiące, a przyzwyczajałam się do takiego życia. Jedyna rzecz, a raczej człowiek, której mi tu brakowało to był Adrien. Wcześniej miałam nadzieję, że razem będziemy patrzyli jak nasz skarb dorasta. Emma miała włosy po mnie, ale za to oczy przyciągały uwagę. Dlaczego? Ponieważ jedno oczko było niebieskie, a drugie było takie samo jakie miał Adrien. Jedynie ona została mi po tym wszystkim. Postanowiłam, ze na miesiąc pojedziemy do Paryża. Bardzo chciałam, żeby zobaczyli ją dziadkowie, a poza tym chcę odwiedzić Alyę, Nino. Ciekawe jak tam u nich? Lot zaczynał się wcześnie rano, dlatego aby zdążyć musiałam wstać o trzeciej nad ranem. Spakowałam nas, ubrałam siebie oraz małą i pojechałyśmy moim samochodem na lotnisko. Lot był bardzo długi, ale dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Moje pierwsze wrażenie? Co tu się stało, do jasnej ciasnej? Wszystko było zniszczone. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rodzice Adriena po mojej przeprowadzce, uciekli z więzienia i zaczęli tutaj panować! Gdzie byli wtedy bohaterzy? Dlaczego ich nie powstrzymali? Tyle pytań cisnęło mi się teraz na myśl, a praktycznie na żadne, nie było odpowiedzi. Najszybciej jak potrafiłam pobiegłam zostawić małą rodzicom. Tam powiedzieli mi, że dawno temu przyszedł do mnie list. Kto mógł mi coś zostawić, gdy prawie wszyscy wiedzieli, że się przeprowadzam? Bez zastanowienia otworzyłam go. '' Droga Marinett.'' '' Wiem, że skończyłaś już z bohaterstwem, ale zaopiekuj się proszę Miraculum i Kwami. Zostawiam ci je w moim domu, ukryte pod ziemią. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce przyjdą po mnie i będą chcieli wziąć nasze cenne skarby. '' Mistrz Fu Wychodzi na to, że Mistrz Fu spodziewał się tego wszystkiego i poprosił mnie, abym przejęła to wszystko po nim. Będzie to wszystko dla mnie bardzo bolesne, ale muszę coś zrobić. Tylko ja mogę uratować innych i naprawić to miasto. Z jednej strony muszę to zrobić, a z drugiej nie chcę. Boję się, że nie dam rady. Sama nie poradzę sobie. Zawsze był przy mnie Czarny Kot, a teraz go nie będzie. Nie wiem co robić, więc poszłam na cmentarz, gdzie był grób mojego zmarłego chłopaka. Gdy wszystko zaczęło mi się przypominać, moje łzy spływały na jego grób. Wtedy zdarzyło się coś dziwnego… Moje łzy zaczęły się świecić. Stały się całe złote, a po nich też i grób. Nie wiedziałam co robić., więc cofnęłam się kilka kroków do tyłu. Po chwili wszystko działo się jak z bajki dla dzieci. Jakbym siedziała i oglądała programy dziecięce. Z nikąd pojawił się mój zmarły chłopak! Powoli podchodziłam do niego próbując go dotknąć. Myślałam nawet, że to duch, ale okazał się prawdziwy! Oczywiście śmiał się, gdy sprawdzałam czy mogę go dotknąć, ale po tym teście od razu rzuciłam się mu na szyję. Byłam szczęśliwa. - Co się stało My Lady? – Zapytał się, z tym swoim uśmieszkiem, a Emma odziedziczyła go po nim. -T-t-ty żyjesz! – Krzyknęłam ze szczęścia. -To kiedy zobaczę Emmę, naszą hybrydę? -Kiedy tylko chcesz, ale czekaj skąd wiesz o naszej córci? -Przez ten cały rok czuwałem nad wami, kropeczko. Dopiero teraz poczułam jak naprawdę mi go brakowało. Czułam jego dotyk, ciepło i miłość. Byłam szczęśliwa. Zapomniałam o wszystkim, na tą chwilę nic oprócz Adriena i Emmy się nie liczyło. Cały świat mógł nie istnieć, ale musiałam wrócić na ziemię. Szybko opowiedziałam mojemu chłopakowi co się wydarzyło, podczas jego nieobecności, a potem poszliśmy po szkatułkę z Miraculum. Przez całą drogę do domu Mistrza Fu, ludzie dziwnie się na nas patrzyli (Ciekawe dlaczego xd). Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, nie trudne było znalezienie szkatułki. Po otworzeniu jej każde z nas wzięło kolczyki, pierścień i przemieniliśmy się jak za dawnych lat. Nasze Kwami zdziwiły się, jak zobaczyły Adriena, ale nie był to czas na rozmowę o tym. Po sekundzie każde z nas było w przebraniach, w których codziennie chodziliśmy. Rozdział II - Który jest prawdziwy?Edytuj ***'''Mari***''' Musieliśmy wymyśleć plan działania. Moje uczucie? Czułam się tak jakbym cofnęła się o kilka lat. -Koniec pogadanek Kropeczko, tym zajmiemy się później - Oznajmił mi tę przewspaniałą nowinę z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem -Jeszcze zobaczymy Mrałczek (xDDD) Po tych słowach nasze bronie poszły w ruch i (znowu :3) skakaliśmy po budynkach (fascynujące *-*). Musieliśmy wtedy wytropić WC (leń ze mnie xd) i zabrać jego Miraculum. Kiedy już myślałam, że jest wszystko dobrze, stało się to. Z nikąd pojawił się kolejny CK (kolejny skrót xd). -Widzę, że znalazłaś sobie nowego CK, a zarazem chłopaka - powiedział oburzony. Wygląda na to, że to były iluzje. Dlaczego takie były moje myśli? Tikki mi to powiedziała. To musiała być sprawka Volpiny, ale to już się nie liczyło.Tak jak wszystko inne. Adrien nie żył i nic tego nie zmieni. Sama z siebie usiadłam na ziemi i zaczęłam płakać. Wszystko było bez znaczenia, nawet to, że mieli mi już zabrać Miraculum. Byłam na to przygotowana, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Ktoś zabrał mnie szybko na ręce i uciekł niosąc mnie. Popatrzyłam na jego twarz i był to kolejny, już trzeci CK, a raczej jego iluzja. Zaczęłam się szarpać iwyrywać, ale bez skutku. -Nie wyrywaj się, bo cię nie uratuję! -Bo chciałabym być zanoszona przez kolejną iluzję do WC. -Jaką iluzją?! To ja! -Uważaj bo uwierzę ( to uwierz ^^) Po tym zdesperowany chciał mnie pocałować, ale się nie dałam (odmówiona cukrzyca :<). To jednak musiał być człowiek, ale nie CK! Zezłościł się, gdy mu odmówiłam. Na moje nieszczęście tak bardzo, że wylądowałam po drugiej stronie dachu. -Wiedziałam, że nie jesteś CK - powiedziałam to słabo i ostatkami sił -Ty nadal nie rozumiesz?! Ze mną byłoby ci lepiej, niż z tym śmierdzącym dachowcem! - po tym mój obraz stał się czarny. Obudziłam się w średnim pokoju z dużym oknem, który ma widok na wieżę Eiffla. Wszędzie latały akumy, więc musiałam znaleźć się w komnacie WC (Czadzior. Kibel ma komnatę xd) -Widzę, że się obudziłaś. Specjalnie czekałem na twoją pobudkę, abyś widziała wszystko krok po kroku, ale to nie koniec (bo jedynym wyjściem jest gwałt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Oczywiście żartuję xdd)- powiedział to po czym uchylił się, aby wziąć mi Miraculum. -To jeszcze nie koniec! Wtedy weszła "królowa", ale przyprowadziła ze sobą kolejną iluzję. -Widzę, że dziewczynka się obudziła. -Spal się w piekle, za wszystko co zrobiłaś (napisałabym inaczej, ale na wikia są też dzieci :) )! Wtedy poczułam charakterystyczne uczucie ciepła na sercu. Wydobywało się ono od tego chłopaka udającego CK, a jeżeli był prawdziwy? Na razie się tego nie dowiem, ponieważ stracił przytomność. Minęło pięć godzin, światło raziło mnie po oczach i byłam głodna. Miałam jak na mnie przystało same nieszczęścia. Zapomniałam też wspomnieć, że było tam ciemno ja w d***e (Co z tego, że raziło ją słońce skoro było ciemno. Wyobraźnia Werki na pełnych obrotach xdd). Poczułam zimne ręce na stopach, które zaczęły mnie rozwiązywać. Nie wiem skąd, ale zapalił zapalniczkę i byłam w stanie zobaczyć twarz. -Dlaczego ktoś kto podszywa się pod mojego chłopaka, próbuje mi pomóc? -Ja ci zadam pytanie. Dlaczego biedronki zamieszkują twoje serce? Tak wiem. To pytanie z pozoru może wydawać się dziwne, ale wiele znaczyło. To samo zapytał się mnie Adrien na naszej pierwszej randce, a tylko my znaliśmy jego treść. -Miłość zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy szczęście drugiej osoby jest ważniejsze od twojego - Zacytowałam jego słowa na nasze każde pożegnanie. -Chciałbym, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie -To jest do zrobienia - Po tym złapałam go za rękę, a drugą wystawiłam i z wielkim bólem zatrzymałam czas. ** Oczami Adriena ** Zrobiła to co chciałem, ale musiałem jej przerwać. Widoczne było to, że sprawia jej to ogromny ból. Pociągnąłem ją za obie ręce i patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy. -Dlaczego przerwałeś? - Nie mogę patrzeć na twój ból Zaczęliśmy się całować, a wtedy... Nagle obudziłam się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu, które było w Chinach. Skąd to wiem? Wszyscy mówili po chińsku (Oczywiste xd). Zawołałam Tikki, lecz nie odezwała się, uciekła? -C-c-co się dzieje? Gdzie jestem? – Zapytałam z dużym bólem głowy. -Tom, obudziła się! – Krzyknęła moja mama -Może mi ktoś powiedzieć skąd się tu wzięłam? -Miałaś wypadek, nic nie pamiętasz?- Zaczął przejmować się mój tata - Jaki wypadek? - Potrącił ciebie pijany kierowca, kiedy szłaś do szkoły. -Szkoły? Ja skończyłam szkołę! -Doktorze, Marinette może w takim stanie jechać do Paryża? Miałam dopiero jechać do Paryża? To wszystko co się wydarzyło było tylko snem? Alya, Nino, Adrien, oni istnieją? Dlatego nie był Tikki, gdy ją wzywałam. Najprawdopodobniej ona nie istnieje, a Czarny Kot i Biedronka? Nagle zobaczyłam lekarza, którego już gdzieś kojarzyłam. Był stary, siwy i miał zieloną bransoletkę. - Stan Marinete jest stabilny, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, przez którą nie mogłaby jechać – Odpowiedział moim rodzicom. -M-m-mistrz Fu? – Byłam pewna, że to on. - Doktorze, może lepiej nigdzie nie jechać? – Zapytała moja mama -Nie, nie, nie lepiej, aby jechała. Zmiana otoczenia to jest to czego potrzebuje – Powiedział zaniepokojony Wtedy z jego płaszcza zobaczyłam Kwami Żółwia. Czy to możliwe, że to wszystko to była wizja przyszłości? Moi przyjaciele wraz z Tikki istnieją? Może Adrienowi też się coś stało i miał to co ja? 'Sezon III' ROZDZIAŁ I – Początki Kwami Wszystko zaczęło się milion lat przed człowiekiem. Istniały wtedy najróżniejsze stwory takie jak Syreny. Były to stworzenia piękne, ale i niebezpieczne. Swoim śpiewem mogły zahipnotyzować, nawet najgroźniejszych wrogów. Każde z nich miało swój klejnot, każde innego koloru i o różnych właściwościach. Pokazywały one charakter każdej z syren. Wszystkich było razem pięć. Te z największą mocą należały do władców, żony i męża. Żona miała piękny czerwony klejnot o szczęśliwej mocy, król, a zarazem mąż miał klejnot czarny, o pechowej energii. To było Miraculum… Pewnego dnia zły czarnoksiężnik uwięził w tych cudownych kamieniach Kwami. Te stworzenia były jego dziełem, dzięki ich pomocy wybrańcy mogli używać tej mocy, jako swojej. Dzisiaj miał być mój pierwszy (nie licząc snu xd) dzień w szkole. Zrobiłam sobie całą listę co muszę najpierw zrobić, a wiedząc co się będzie dzialo uszyłam sobie koszulkę. Była ona biała, z rękawkiem 3/4, odkrywająca brzuch z koronką (taką daną na biały materiał, zboczuchy xd), a do tego jeansowe spodenki, japonki i związane wstążką w kucyka włosy. Przechodząc do planu, musiałam pykonać punkt pierwszy - znienawidzenie przez Chloe. Z pozoru było to banalne, ale gdy tylko przyszłam do szkoły, dziewczyna, która miała mnie znienawidzić chciała się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. Dziewczyno jeżeli to czytasz to wiedz, że chcę być twoim wrogiem! Przekładając to na później, poszłam poszukać Alyi, ale oczywiście wszystko musiało iść na odwrót. Miałam już strzelić sobie w łeb, ale niestety byłoby wtedy za dużo świadków. Podeszłam więc do Chloe i powiedziałam jej co o niej myślę. -Nie obraź się (obrażaj się, błagam), ale ja szukam przyjaciólki, która ma coś w głowie, nie jest złośliwa i chamska, a ty taka nie jesteś. Moją wymarzoną najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Alya (specjalnie starałam się mówić głośno xd). - Po tym poszła zła ode mnie, ale przyszła dziewczyna, którą traktowałam jak siostrę. -Naprawdę? Jeżeli to co mówiłaś jest prawdą, to chcę być twoją NPZ. - Od razu rzuciłam się z przytulasem na okularnicę. Rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą tak podczas lekcji i przerw. Bardzo zdziwiło ją, że wiem o niej wszystko (ciekawe skąd xd), jej sekrety, zainteresowania, historie. Na poczekaniu wymyśliłam wymówkę, ale gdy miałam jej ją powiedzieć, przyszła nasza wychowawczyni z najwyraźniej nowym uczniem. - Posłuchajcie dzieci. Dzisiaj przychodzi do nas nowy uczeń, Adrien. Opowiedz coś o sobie. -Nazywam się Adrien Agreste, jestem synem sławnego projektanta Gabriela Agreste, a zarazem chłopakiem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Zamurowało mnie, gdy okazało się, że Adrien powiedział, że jesteśmy razem! Wiem, mógł też mieć ten sen gdzie rzeczywiście byliśmy razem, ale nie miał prawa oznajmić to innym. Co by zrobił wtedy, gdybym nie miała tego snu?! -Pierwszy dzień w szkole, a już masz chłopaka? Szalejesz dziewczyno! - Szeptem powiedziała do mnie moja przyjaciółka. Po skończonych zajęciach poszłam poszukać tego gryzonia i powiedzieć mu co myślę o tym jego przedstawieniu się. Po jakiś pięciu miutach szukania, znalazłam tego (sama nie wiem jak opisać xd). -Co ty s... - Nie zdążyłam nawet dokończyć zdania, ponieważ musiał, po prostu musiał pocałować mnie, na oczach całej szkoły, po czym poszedł. Już wiem jak czują się osoby, które czegoś nie chcą, a zarazem pragną tego. Przez pewien czas stałam jak wryta w ziemię. Na szczęście Alya i zimna woda pomogły, ale szkoda, że przy tym zostałam cała mokra (Peszek xd). Dzięki tej mokrej pobudce, otrząsnęłam się i byłam w stanie pójść do domu. W moim pokoju oczywiście leżała ‘’tajemnicza’’ szkatułka. Tym razem mnie nie nastraszycie – pomyślałam głośno. Otworzyłam ją po czym powiedziałam, ‘’Hej Tikki’’. -Widzę, że nic tłumaczyć ci nie muszę? – zapytała się chichocząc - Najwidoczniej nie – śmiałyśmy się razem Postanowiłam opowiedzieć jej cały dzień w szkole. Okazała się jeszcze lepszą słuchaczką niż w moich snach (gdy to piszę jest 17:17, mój numerek w dzienniku xd). Brakowało mi jej. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółka i mogłam jej się zwierzyć z wszystkiego. -Zachowuje się tak, jakby to co robi było żartem lub snem– stwierdziła Tikki -Żart, sen? Tikki jesteś najmądrzejsza na świecie, ale dowiesz się o tym w trakcie działania! -Czasami chciałabym wiedzieć co siedzi ci w głowie. Po długich oczekiwaniach nastał kolejny dzień. Był on deszczowy, ale nic nie mogło mnie powstrzymać przed wykonaniem mojego planu. Zostały mi do początku lekcji dwie godziny. Poprosiłam moją towarzyszkę, aby pomogła wybrać mi odpowiednie ubrania. Tak, one też miały dużą wagę. Dlaczego? Po prostu musiałam czuć się komfortowo, a do tego dobrze w nich wyglądać. Przez pogodę miałyśmy do wyboru tylko ubrania z 1/3 szafy, ale jak już powiedziałam wcześniej nic nie jest w stanie mi przeszkodzić. Ubrałam się w brązowe rurki, niebiesko-białą koszulę i do tego conversy. Wygląd niby normalny, ale każdy chłopak w szkole uwielbiał ten zestaw u dziewczyn. Pewnie myślicie, że będę chciała poderwać jakiegoś chłopaka, ale to tylko po części, a dokładniej dodatek. Specjalnie biegłam do szkoły wcześniej, aby poprosić jakiegoś chłopaka o pomoc, w późniejszym udawania mojego chłopaka. W pomocy przyszedł mi Lysander (ci co grają w słodki flirt wiedzą o kim mówię, ale to tylko imię, charakter inny xd). Był on z klasy wyżej, miał brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy i genialne wyczucie stylu. **Oczami Adriena** Gdy przyjechałem do szkoły, od razu podszedłem do Mari. Chciałem ją przytulić, ale wtedy stało się to.. - Przepraszam cię Adrien, ale to co zrobiłeś wczoraj było dziwne – powiedziała to odpychając mnie - Co zrobiłem dziwnego? – Nie miałem pojęcia o co jej chodzi. - Podczas swojego przedstawiania się, powiedziałeś ze z tobą chodzę, a wczoraj dopiero pierwszy raz w klasie zobaczyłam cię na oczy . To co powiedziała bardzo mnie bolało. Miłość mojego życia nie chciała ze mną być, ale co się stało potem było straszne. - A po za tym ja mam chłopaka, a jest nim Lysander, chłopak z wyższej klasy – mówiąc to podeszła do niego i czule go przytuliła. Pewnie miałem wtedy żałosną minę – Nie jesteś zły, prawda? - Nie no, coś ty –Próbowałem się uśmiechnąć Nic mnie jeszcze w życiu tak nie zabolało, jak to co przed chwilą zrobiła dziewczyna mich marzeń. Przed całą szkołą wyszedłem na kretyna, ale najsmutniejsze było to, że ten sen nie był jednak tym co miało się wydarzyć. Co prawda dostałem Miraculum, ale nie miałem dziewczyny i byłem wręcz o nią zazdrosny! Pocieszałem się myślą, że została mi biedronka, ale ciekawiło mnie dlaczego nie pamiętałem z tego wszystkiego kim była normalnie (zapomniałam wam wspomnień, że Mari i Adrien myślą, że oboje mieli te sny, ponieważ było im zapisane być razem J). Po skończonych lekcjach, usłyszałem wrzask ludzi. - Plagg wysuwaj pazury! Po dwóch minutach byłem na miejscu. Nowym super-złoczyńcą była matgida (pl: Powierzyca). Gdy jej się udało kogoś trafić, robił on wszystko co ona każe, krócej mówiąc spełniał jej życzenia. Jak zawsze był Szczęśliwy traf , Kotaklizm i Niezwykła Biedronka. Kiedy biedronka miała już iść złapałem ją za rękę. -Poczekaj. Muszę się coś ciebie zapytać -Ja pierwsza zadami ci pytanie. Kocie, dlaczego mnie kochasz? – całkowicie mnie zdziwiła -Ja, ja, nie wiem dlaczego. Po prostu cię kocham – Jak jej odpowiedziałem, pocałowała mnie, a potem uciekła Przez pewien czas byłem jeszcze w bezruchu, ale w końcu ocknąłem się i poszedłem do domu. Zrobiłem moją wieczorną rutynę i położyłem się spać, do czasu gdy w nocy obudził mnie Plagg. -Plagg, dlaczego latasz w kółko? – powiedziałem to cały czas ziewając. -Tragedia, koszmar, zło wcielone! -Co takiego? -Dziesięć minut temu jakiś gość wszedł do twojego pokoju i zrobił nam zdjęcie -Co?! – Wstałem na równe nogi – Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! W sekundę znalazłem się już na dachu, rozglądając się naokoło. Po nieznanym mi czasie wpadłem na Panią Owad. -Co tu robisz Kropeczko? - Jakiś gość wchodzi mi w nocy do pokoju i robi zdjęcia! Powiedz, że to byłeś tylko ty, a nie jakieś paparazzi. - Chciałbym to powiedzieć, ale miałem to samo. Nagle zadzwonił Kropeczce telefon. Dostała sms. - O nie! -Co się dzieje? -Zobacz- pokazała mi telefon, a moim oczom ukazał się artykuł zatytułowany: ‘’Prawdziwe twarze naszych bohaterów’’ Normalnie szybko zobaczyłbym kim jest moja miłość, ale tym razem to obchodziło mnie najmniej. Najważniejsze w tej chwili było, aby znaleźć twórcę tego dzieła. Rozdział II Ten rozdział dedykuję mojemu rodzeństwu, które ma dzisiaj urodziny :D Przepraszam też za długą nieobecność. Jest ktoś ciekawy dlaczego coś jeszcze tu piszę? Chciałam już przestać pisać gdziekolwiek, ale jak wattpadzie zobaczyłam NW, to dostałam takiego kopa weny xd (wcale wtedy nie skakałam i piszczałam xd) Gdy sprawdzaliśmy wszystkie ulice, czy nikt nam nie robi fotek, nagle wszystko mi się przypomniało. Wszystko sprzed 4 lat. To bolało, nawet bardziej niż kiedyś. Wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły, gnębiły mnie. Odbierały mi siły na działanie. **4 lata wcześniej** Jak zawsze szłam pod zimny, poranny wiatr z uśmiechem na twarzy. Świat był piękny, przynajmniej wtedy mi się tak zdawało. Wszyscy twierdzili, że byłam najbardziej optymistyczną osobą w Chinach. Nawet w najcięższej sytuacji potrafiłam znaleźć dobre strony, nigdy nie opuszczała mnie nadzieja. Nigdy aż do tego dnia. Miałam mieć w kafejce randkę z Thomasem. Tak Thomas BYŁ moim chłopakiem. Był świetnym reżyserem, a ja najpopularniejszą aktorką. Kochał mnie, przynajmniej wtedy mi się tak zdawało. Występowałam we wszystkich jego produkcjach, nazywano nas wtedy "Milionowa para". Dlaczego? Każdy mówił nam, że mamy szczęście większe, od miliona par. Wracając do tego dnia. Jak mówiłam, miałam iść do kafejki. Wszystko było piękne, wydawałoby się, że za piękne. Dotarłam tam, a on zaprosił mnie na spacer. Zgodziłam się, bo czemu nie, prawda? Szliśmy już dobrą drugą godzinę. Właśnie przechodziliśmy przez ostatnie przejście, aż nadjechał on. Pijany kierowca. Thomas odbiegł w ostatnim momencie, lecz ja już nie zdążyłam. W drodze do szkoły, zostałam potrącona. Potem widziałam już tylko karetkę, panikujących ludzi wraz z moim ukochanym. Następnie zgasło światło. Wszystko przepadło, razem ze mną. Właśnie wtedy miałam ten sen (jeśli ktoś nie wie jaki, polecam przeczytać pierwszy sezon :) ). Moi przyjaciele cały czas byli ze mną. Chociaż tego nie wiedzieli słyszałam ich. Wszystko co do mnie mówili. Podczas jednej z wizyt, poinformowali mnie, że Thomas ma inną dziewczynę. Zdradzał mnie, gdy mogłam umrzeć! Czułam, że zawalił mi się świat. Od tamtej pory zrezygnowałam z kariery i stałam się całkiem inną Marinette. To już nie była ta sama osoba. Zabrakło jej optymizmu. Moi kochani rodzice wiedzieli, jak będę się wtedy czuć i postanowili przeprowadzkę, daleko stąd. Mieliśmy zacząć życie od nowa na niższym poziomie. Wybrali takie miejsce, gdzie nikt nie będzie mnie kojarzył. To był Paryż. Miasto mody. Na tym kończymy na dzisiaj. Nowe rozdziały mogą pojawiać się teraz o wiele rzadziej. A więc papatki xdd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania